


Мальчик, которого не было

by seane



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это так нелепо - переживать из-за событий, что происходят на экране телевизора, к которому подключена игровая приставка. Нелепо верить в нарисованный город и нарисованных людей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мальчик, которого не было

_Информация загружена на 40%..._

Из стоящей под окнами машины гремит какой-то металл. Окна не закроешь - жара.  
Мама пожимает плечами и прибавляет звук телевизора. Мальчик в своей комнате затыкает уши наушниками.  
В наушниках живет знакомая мелодия заставки. Сквер Эникс - лучшая компания в мире. На самом деле это, конечно, не так, и мальчик это прекрасно понимает, он же не идиот. Да он и сам любит поругать Скверов. Есть за что. Ведь есть же, да?

Но еще их есть за что любить, и мальчик любит. От старых игр, где персонажи были еще кучками пикселей, и до новых, где пейзажи красивее, чем настоящие, - он любит все игры Скверов, ну, за исключением, может быть, двух или трех. Ну, и компанию, их выпустившую, любит тоже.  
Они все-таки клевые, как ни посмотри.

За окном в душном воздухе июльского полдня гремит металл.  
Мальчик сидит на полу, скрестив ноги. Геймпад у него беспроводной, мальчик мог бы сидеть в кресле, лежать на диване, но он любит сидеть вот так.  
Когда-то он сидел так с мамой - когда они играли вечера напролет.  
Та старая приставка давно пылится на антресолях. И теперь мальчик играет один. Ему кажется, что мама стесняется играть теперь.

_Информация загружена на 45%..._

Его комната завалена игрушками. В ней, кажется, есть все, но чего-то все-таки нет. Чего-то главного.  
Жизни?  
Роксас просыпается со вздохом. Садится на кровати, говорит сам себе:  
\- Снова сны об этом парнишке.  
Колокольный звон доносится с улицы. Роксас распахивает окно - в вечный закат. Сумеречный город предстает перед ним: дома, улицы, железная дорога, - и проезжающий паровоз гудит, будто приветствует засоню. Все еще длится лето, все еще каникулы, но на сердце уже притаилось предчувствие грядущих перемен.  
Невесел Роксас. 

Лето уходит, уходит лето.  
Жаркий воздух обволакивает тело, проступает испариной на коже. Солнечный свет - желтый и прозрачный, словно леденец.  
Даже в окружении друзей Роксас все так же отстранен и задумчив.  
Найнер и Пенс что-то бурно обсуждают, Олетт их слушает, а Роксас сидит в отдалении, и слова проскальзывают сквозь него. Словно его здесь нет.

Его здесь нет.

_Информация загружена на 48%..._

\- Та-та-та-та-татата, - немелодично подпевает он музыке, звучащей в наушниках.  
Поначалу в Сумеречном городе нет ни монстров, ни особых врагов, лишь разговоры о том, что их компанию обвиняют в кражах. Нажав на треугольник, можно поговорить с торговцами: все, как один, считают его и его друзей ворами, вот черт. Неприятные ощущения.  
Жарко, геймпад липнет к руками.  
Та-та-та-та-татата…  
В городе желтые дома, и вечный закат в полнеба, и музыка, музыка, звучащая в Сумеречном городе, пробирается в мозг и сворачивается там клубком. 

Наконец, они находят Сейфера и его друзей. Это они во всем виноваты, несомненно, они, но как забавно видеть их здесь. Виви, дружище, ты совсем не изменился. Сейфер, Райдзин, Фуу – привет, давно не виделись, аж со времен, когда я играл в восьмую Финалку.  
Немного трепа, но вот разговоры и окончены, музыка меняется на ту, что должна звучать в бою.  
Роксас против Сейфера.  
Он остервенело жмет на крестик-крестик-крестик, круг и крестик, давай-давай-давай.

Это так нелепо - переживать из-за событий, что происходят на экране телевизора, к которому подключена игровая приставка. Нелепо верить в нарисованный город и нарисованных людей.  
Нелепо, нелепо, нелепо - и невозможно не переживать, невозможно не жить там. Сумеречный город проникает в кровь, отравляет переплетением улиц, шагами случайных прохожих, разговорами, драками, соленым мороженым, которое они едят с друзьями.  
С нарисованными друзьями в нарисованном городе, созданном из пикселей на экране.

_Информация загружена на 60%..._

Его нет.

Он идет по улице, попинывая камешки носком кроссовки. Тут совсем не Сумеречный город, и друзей тут у него нет. Лишь одноклассники, ржущие над "компьютерным мальчиком", не отличающие комп от игровой приставки.  
Каникулы кончаются. Тоскливо даже думать о том, что через пару дней нужно вернуться в школу.  
Он не хочет, не может вернуться туда!  
Если бы можно было жить в пикселях на экране...

Ему кажется, он растворяется в жаре и сонной тишине этих улиц. Его нет, нет, нет. 

_Информация загружена на 70%..._

Роксасу кажется, что он падает. И никто из друзей не видит, как, оступившись на самом краю, он летит с башни вниз. Никто не видит, потому что на самом деле его нет, просто нет, он никто.  
Он падает, а голос Соры звучит в его сознании.

_Информация загружена на 100%._

\- Разве у нее есть сын? - говорит женщина.  
Участковый если и удивляется, то не слишком сильно. У заявившей нет сына? И не такое случается.  
Из соседей мальчика никто не знает.

_Информация..._

Невозможно занять себя хоть чем-то. Она не находит себе места, бродит по квартире и, наконец, спотыкается о приставку.  
И подключается ее, садится перед телевизором.  
На экране - Роксас, мальчик, который должен скоро исчезнуть. Играет знакомая музыка.  
Женщина плачет.

Участковый продолжает опрашивать соседей.

_Перезагрузка завершена._

Проходит два месяца, прежде чем раздается знакомый звонок - один длинный, два коротких. Сердце у нее колотится, когда она открывает дверь.  
В полумраке лестничной площадки мальчик в черном плаще кажется ненастоящим.  
Он стягивает капюшон с лохматой головы.  
\- Я...  
Он начинает и умолкает. Голос у него охрипший.  
\- Я... теперь не знаю, кто я. Я никто.  
\- Нет, ты кто-то. Ты - это ты, - говорит женщина, - И ты дома.


End file.
